


You'd make a pretty good killjoy

by stressed_depressed_emo_mess



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_depressed_emo_mess/pseuds/stressed_depressed_emo_mess
Summary: Fun Ghoul takes a drive out to Zone 2, but the day turns for the worst when he has to save a kid from a draculoid- it doesn't go as well as he planned it
Kudos: 4





	You'd make a pretty good killjoy

Fun Ghoul always enjoyed speeding through the populated areas of Zone 2. He liked to watch the little children press their faces into a window to stare at the trans-am as it flew by. Usually on a run to meet up with a Juvvie at the picket fence of Zone one, Ghoul made sure to put on a show for the kiddos. The older kids, however, we’re definitely more friendly towards him. One time, there was a flock of teenagers on their bikes and as he slowed down, they started to peddle beside the car. As it turns out, there was a four-drac patrol just down the line, and the kids had stopped the dracs from doing anything. Once they were safe, Ghoul thanked the six of them individually, giving the leader of their mock gang one of his bracelets. The look on that kid’s face… Ghoul knew he had changed their life. Today was a perfect day for one of those drives, he was bored, Party and Kobes were cleaning up the orphanage after spilling glitter in it yesterday, and Jet and the Girl were off with Show Pony passing out fliers for the next Mad Gear and the Missle Kid concert. He decided to go on a drive.  
He was close enough to his favorite cluster of houses, ‘I should go visit them, I haven’t passed through there in a while,’ he thinks and goes to tell Party where he’s going before jumping into the car and speeding off towards Zone 2. He gets there in almost record time, but when he does it’s like a ghost town. No one’s outside, no one’s in the windows- hell the windows were blacked out. He shuts off the engine, and it’s completely silent, save for the occasional pop from under the hood of the trans-am and the howling desert wind. He goes to kick the engine back into gear and get out of there when he sees someone running towards him, waving their arms- it was the kid who had saved him from the dracs. He opens the door and gets out to greet the kid, but then he sees the terrified look on their face. Ghoul reaches back in the car to grab his gun before closing the door and running up to meet the kid.  
“Mr. Ghoul, you gotta help me- two- two dracs got my twin sis- sister- we were playing- and- and I went to go get a glass of water and then when I got back I saw two dracs coming towards her- then I ran out here for help an- and I saw you- please- please help,” they pleaded, pulling Ghoul down the road.  
“Where were you?” Ghoul asks, running to keep up with them.  
“Just around this corner up here,” they say, falling quiet as they approached the gap in the buildings. Ghoul set his gun to kill, not wanting to scar the poor kids with a maim shot, and gave them a nod before leaping out around the corner and seeing two dracs manhandling another kid- a spitting image of the first. He shoots the first one square in the chest before the pigs can even see him, and he hits the second one on the arm, just above the kid’s head. The second drac, still standing pulls out his gun and fires at Ghoul, who dives out of the way, rolling to the other side. He noticed that he’d dropped his gun while dodging, so he runs forward to tackle the drac away from the kid. He saw a flash in his peripheral, the older kid had grabbed his sibling, and he lands flat of his back. He scrambles to get up, but a leather boot had pinned him back to the desert floor. When he looks up, he was face to face with the barrel of a white ray gun. He screwed his eyes shut, and said a quick prayer to the Witch that the kids got away safely. He hears the unmistakable sound of a lazar beam. The weight gets lifted off of his chest, and he hears the sound of a body hitting the ground. He opens one eye, squinting against the desert sun, and turns his head towards the sound of the fallen body. He gets greeted by a face-full of drac, and he jumps away and clambers off the ground, hand instinctively landing on his empty holster. He spins around when someone calls his name,  
“Mr. Ghoul, are you ok?” the kid asks, gripping his gun like it was their lifeline and a wild expression on their face, and it clicks. The kid had picked up his gun and shot the drac before it could hurt him.  
“Thanks to you, kid,” he says, a proud grin spreading on his face, mirrored by them. They walk forward to return the gun, but Ghoul holds his hand up, “Nope. You save my life, and probably yours and your sister’s, with that gun. You deserve to have it. But make sure you switch it to stun before you go waving it around. You know, youngster, you’d make a pretty good killjoy.”  
Their eyes lit up and their smile grew bigger, “Really? You mean it??”  
“I do. Now get. We don’t want another cloud coming through and seeing you with me, now do we?”  
“No sir, we don’t”  
“Dude, just call me Ghoul, you just saved my ass.” They looked like they were about to explode they were so happy.  
“Vaya!! Come on, we should get inside. Thank you, for saving me, I mean.” the twin said, walking up behind Vaya; was that their name?  
“All in a day’s work. Stay safe, you here?” He tells the pair  
Vaya turned to their sibling before back to me, nodding silently and following their twin into the house. Ghoul sighs and shakes his head, and turns away from the house back to the drac’s bodies and removing the masks from their heads and saying a quick prayer. Once in the trans-am again, he waves back at the twins who have their faces pressed into the window. He winks at them before doing a doughnut in the street and then speeding off to meet up with the rest of his gang.  
He chuckles and reached for the small radio in the car, turning it to Party’s frequency and saying, “Heya Party? I’m gonna need another gun.”  
‘What did you do this time?’ Party asks with an exasperated tone.  
“I shot some dracs, saved a kid, almost died, and then gave the gun to the other kid who saved me,” he said, grinning like an idiot.  
‘All I heard was ‘Almost died’ so I’m just going to assume that it was a normal day.’ Party quips  
“Hey now, I almost die only on special occasions. Like Jet’s birthday, you remember that?”  
‘Just get your ass back here and help us clean up. If the dracs don’t kill you before you get here, Kobra’ll do it himself.’  
Party hangs up with a click, and Ghoul laughs to himself. He loved his crew, and he really hoped that those kids would find on that was as good as his was. They might have been neutrals, but Ghoul could tell that there was a little something extra about those two.  
‘Oh well,’ he thinks, ‘I’m sure I’ll see them once more before the end.’  
Little did he know, that he would never see them again before his death eight years later.


End file.
